


come home to my heart

by SamiraScamander



Series: what could happen in s4 [2]
Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Winter, gap between s2 & s3, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Setting: gap between s2 and s3, Emily has her own apartment and nick and her switch where Flynn lives even tho they still do much as a family togetheralso i was listening to supercut while writing hence the title (also it's just good bc they ARE each other's hearts!!)
Relationships: Emily Byrne/Cal Isaac
Series: what could happen in s4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: gap between s2 and s3, Emily has her own apartment and nick and her switch where Flynn lives even tho they still do much as a family together
> 
> also i was listening to supercut while writing hence the title (also it's just good bc they ARE each other's hearts!!)

She cleaned up the table from their breakfast, softly humming along to the song on the radio. It was one she knows from before she was taken, it was a big hit right before that, and she used to sing it a lot, partly because she loved it, partly because it would drive Nick insane. He didn’t get the hype around nor her love for it, but then again, there were so many things that he didn’t understand about her. There still are, but they’re trying. They’re actually friends, and she considers herself lucky that they’re finally at a place where they can just be friendly and be good parents to Flynn. That’s what they both, her and Nick, care about the most.

Flynn disappeared into the kitchen a few minutes ago, leaving her to clean up the table. Even though it wasn’t the first time it snowed this month, he (and if she was being honest, she as well) was still as excited as the first time. It was endearing to see that despite everything that had happened to him in the last three year, he could still enjoy something as trivial as snow. Emily’s also always loved being in the snow, something that connected her to her brother when they weren’t very close back in her childhood days. Taking walks in the snow with Rex by her side has always been one of her favourite past times, he’s always enjoying it immensely and she loves it as well.

-

-

-

“Flynn, are you ready?”, she calls out while she’s putting on her coat.

“Yeah, almost done!”, he answers and comes out of his room a minute later.

They talk about his school, the next week while they’re dressing up for the snow and quickly descend the stairs.

Emily loves to see the sparkle in his eyes, the way he sprints outside, ready to fully emerge himself into the white landscape.

Thirty minutes later, they’re just putting on the finishing touches to their snow family they built when she notices someone walking towards them. She quickly looks back to Flynn before walking towards him.

“Hey stranger”, she greets him with a smile.

“Hey”, he replies, a lovestruck expression on her face.

She intertwines her fingers with his, closing her eyes at the warmth they offer her.

“Jesus, Em, you’re cold as ice. Don’t you have gloves?”, he laughs.

“I couldn’t put on the face on our snowmen with them on, so I took them off.”

Cal’s smile widened and she could see the love that was ever-present in his gaze. He slowly massaged her hands and brought the warmth back into them.

She hadn’t realized that Flynn joined them until he called her name.

“Mom?”, he looks questionably at the man next to him, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I suppose you don’t know each other yet. Flynn, this is my partner, Cal Isaac. I work with him at the Bureau. Cal, this is my son Flynn.”, she introduces them to each other and holds her breath.

She’s not sure what Flynn’s reaction will be towards him and she just hopes it will go well, wants the two most important men in her life to get along.

“Are you staying for dinner?”, Flynn just asks.

Cal looks surprised for a moment and looks at her.

“If it’s okay with you, baby?”, Emily asks him.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”, Flynn replies.

She smiles and breathes out, glad that it went that well.


End file.
